super héroe
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: inspirado en la cansion de mismo nombre de el Chojin...Una vida marcada por la trajedia y con varios problemas y amigos poco usuales, este joven debera enfrentar fantasmas del pasado para tener un presente...es un fic de NarutoX?, descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Superhéroe

Desde la ventana de una habitación, un hombre normal ve como la lluvia cae en la ciudad, dicen que el agua purifica, piensa, ojala fuera verdad

Misión 1: Todos quieren a un Superhéroe

"_Ring Ring, Ring Ring" _ese sonido acabo con su apacible calma, otra vez, ¿no podía tener una sola noche sin que lo molesten acaso?, que entiendan, tal vez el, sea **él**, pero sigue siendo un humano con necesidades naturales como lo es el dormir, pero bueno, el era quien había elegido esa vida por su propia cuenta, nadie lo había obligado, ahora tenía que cumplir con su responsabilidad como…jm…esa palabra con la que era conocido era tan absurda. Pero bueno, hora de trabajar después de todo, así que mejor no se quejaba y asumía su responsabilidad como el _superhéroe_ de Konoha

-¿te vas?-pregunto una mujer entre las cobijas de la cama de la que el rubio se había levantado, la chica lo miraba algo desconcertada y molesta, tenía una larga cabellera rubia como la de él, unos brillantes ojos de un azul claro que fácilmente hipnotizarían a cualquiera, el chico la volteo a mirar serio mientras se vestía

-olvide que tenía algo que hacer hoy, lo siento-respondió sin darle más importancia al asunto y luego de tomar todas sus cosas se alejo de la cama con dirección a la puerta

-¿te volveré a ver?-cuestiono la chica entre animada y triste por estar muy segura de cuál sería la respuesta

-eso no puede ser Ino, tú lo sabes, disfrute lo de esta noche, adiós-sin más, el chico salió de la habitación y luego del departamento de la rubia que seguía en la cama inmóvil hasta que se aparto la melena del rostro y se recostó nuevamente en la cama

-Maldito Kiuby-exclamo ella con desprecio y luego cerró los ojos algo entristecida. Mientras, el chico caminaba por el pasillo del edificio en busca del elevador para salir de ahí rápido, con suerte, una pareja acababa de subir y el entro en ese elevador para bajar, para su fortuna resultaba que él era el único en ese elevador, así era mejor, odiaba las miradas indiscretas de miedo y desprecio que la gente de esa clase de lugares le dirigía, respiro hondo y luego tomo su celular para releer el mensaje que había terminado con su calma, lo tomo y con suma calma leyó el texto

"_Te tengo un trabajito pequeño, _

_ven al puente en cuanto puedas, ya sabes cual, _

_te interesara, estoy seguro,_

_Jiraiya"_

Un trabajo, algo que le interesaría, ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro?, el no disfrutaba mucho el trabajar, despejo su mente y coloco unos audífonos en sus oídos, se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro de su chaqueta y se relajo por unos minutos antes de que el elevador llegara hasta el primer piso, salió y se apresuro al estacionamiento donde un flamante auto de color negro lo esperaba, el chico subió en su Lamborghini y lo puso en marcha para ir a encontrar a su abuelo, mientras conducía su mente le recordó aquel hecho que lo convirtiera en lo que era en ese momento, la noche en que quedo solo, la noche en que cumplía 8 años. El recordaba que su padre había pasado ese día con él, eran muy difíciles para ellos dos conseguir momentos como ese, ya que su padre siempre estaba en la comisaria, bueno, ese es el precio de ser el Sargento en jefe de la jefatura de policías de Konoha. En la noche su madre había preparado un delicioso ramen solo para él, era su comida favorita, y su regalo, como si el amor de sus padres en ese día no fuera suficiente, había sido un collar de un hilo grueso y de color negro que atravesaba una pequeña piedra de color verde, una verdadera reliquia, su vida tan perfecta, pero eso había sido hace ya varios años, ahora estaba solo, a excepción de su abuelo Jiraiya no tenía a nadie con él.

Despejo su mente al ver que aquel punto de reunión estaba ya frente a él, avanzó mas y se detuvo frente a este alumbrando con la luz de su auto a un hombre de avanzada edad de rebelde cabello blanco, junto a este otro hombre con un traje de color gris que estaba de espaldas a el, el chico rio para sus adentros y apago las luces del vehículo y el motor de este antes de bajar, se acerco a los hombres y ya junto a estos pregunto

-¿y bien?, ¿para qué me quieren aquí?

-no es obvio, este pobre hombre necesita de tus servicios

-ya lo sé, lo que pregunto es que es lo que quieren que haga idiota

-¡no me hables de esa irrespetuosa manera, que no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores!

-¡tú me educaste, así que es tu maldita culpa!

-¡modera tu lenguaje cuando me hables a mí!

-¡modera tu lenguaje cuando hables con migo!-lo arremedo con tono burlón

-¡no me arremedes maldito chiquillo irrespetuoso!

-¡deja de decirme chiquillo ya cumplí 23!

-¡pueden callarse los dos de una vez!-grito el hombre de traje aun de espaldas

-no tiene que ser tan rudo, y deje de darme la espalda, logre distinguir que se trataba de usted cuando llegue-le dijo el rubio algo molesto-y bien, cual es el motivo por el cual un prestigioso hombre de negocios dueño de gran parte de los negocios de la ciudad quiere mi ayuda

-se trata de mi hija, fue raptada esta tarde cuando venía de regreso de la universidad a casa, mataron a los hombres que irían por ella y ella desapareció, no hemos tenido ninguna llamada por parte de los captores, por lo que no tenemos ninguna pista de donde pueda estar, por favor, le pido que encuentre a mi hija

-hare lo que pueda, no puedo prometerle que la encontrare pues no tengo ninguna pista y no se por donde comenzar

-y hablando mas en términos de negocios, ¿de cuánto será la recompensa?-cuestión Jiraiya

-¡siempre solo piensas en el dinero viejo depravado!

-¡ya te he dicho que me tengas respeto!, como pudo mi hijo darme un nieto tan desgraciado

-¡HOOO…maldito viejo hijo de…!

-por favor, guarden la compostura quieren –los tranquilizo aquel hombre-sí , estoy consciente del riesgo que corre su nieto con esto, y estoy dispuesto a pagar porque mi hija sea devuelta sana y salva

-bien, eso si me agrada escuchar

-viejo, tu nunca llegaras a cambiar-se dijo el rubio resignado-bueno, si así será, de cuanto es la recompensa

-digamos la suma de 50 mil dólares

-¡¿Qué?...-exclamaron al unisonó nieto y abuelo

-es poco, sí, creo que tienen razón, serán entonces 200, les daré 100 ahora y el resto cuando mi hija este conmigo

-Ok…-fue lo único que Jiraiya logro decir mientras pensaba en cómo gastar ese dinero.

Mientras el rubio subió a su vehículo y se dirigió a encontrar a la chica, y Jiraiya, como siempre, se ocuparía del dinero, el muchacho pensaba, ¿Dónde podría estar aquella chica?, era bastante difícil, ¿tendría acaso que buscarla por cada calle de esa inmensa ciudad, maldición, se puso a pensar en aquella ciudad que su padre trato de limpiar y volver segura hasta el grado de entregar su vida, con la idea, el sueño de que algún día esa ciudad será envidiada por su seguridad. El por otro lado, era consciente de que esa ciudad, era gobernada por vándalos, prostitutas, drogadictos, mafiosos y demás personalidades sin valores, bueno, el no era la persona más indicada para impartirle moral a la gente, gente, jm…el chico con tantas _aventura _que había vivido en los últimos años se había convencido de que la demás gente siempre ha tenido algo en común, que todos siempre buscan encontrar a un superhéroe_,_ siempre han querido alguien que resuelva lo que ellos no pueden, el sabia que toda la gente prefería poner en manos de otros las cosas que son responsabilidad de cada quien, siempre buscan personas en las que apoyarse, o mejor dicho, gente de la que puedan aprovecharse, el había tomado un camino my difícil en su vida, seguiría aquella enseñanza que le lego su padre de acabar con las injusticias de ese mundo, pero más que por justicia por venganza, algún día se encontraría con él, y arreglarían sus cuentas pendientes, pero por ahora, lo importante era el encontrar a la chica.

El joven detuvo el auto a una especie de bar, algún lugar donde gente lujuriosa y perversa podría reunirse. Miro nuevamente la foto sintiendo una presión en el pecho, era una bella joven, más o menos de su edad, sería algo complicado encontrarla, ¿por que la habían raptado era una de sus dudas?, seguramente se trataría de un secuestro, si ese era el caso, o cualquiera que fuera el caso, existía un lugar que podría disipar parte de sus dudas y darle algún indicio del paradero de la chica, y ese lugar lo tenía frente a él, guardo la fotografía en su bolcillo trasero y camino hacia la entrada de dicho establecimiento, bueno, que empiece lo bueno…

_Continuara…_


	2. chapter 2

_Misión 2: ¿Aliado o enemigo?_

Ser un héroe, jm…un héroe, una de esas personas de las que la gente puede tomar el ejemplo y proponerse ayudar a la formación de un mundo mejor para sí mismo y sobre todo las personas que están a su alrededor, una de esas personas que anteponen el bien de las demás personas antes que el propio, una de esas personas que "luchan por la justicia y los ideales del bien", un héroe. Si esa era la definición de héroe, entonces el peor sobrenombre que pudieron darle a aquel joven era el más equivocado. _El Kiuby_, el superhéroe de _Konoha city, _que estupidez, el chico no era precisamente un santo, nadie mejor que yo para decirlo, pero regresemos al último momento de esta historia, justo, cuando aparezco yo…

El joven de rubia cabellera acababa de bajar de su automóvil cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y escucho una vos muy, muy familiar…la mía

-¿Qué?... ¿ya ni siquiera saludas a tus viejos amigos he, Uzumaki?-dije y él se dio la vuelta para verme de frente, el rubio me miro primero con una cara de pocos amigos, pero luego sonrió ampliamente y cambio su expresión a una más tranquila

-Shikamaru, dime, que hace un hombre tan respetado como tú y que además es el jefe de la policía de Konoha en un lugar de tan baja categoría como este, ¿acaso te estás desviando del buen camino?-bromeo él, recuerdo cuando éramos niños y el era mi mejor amigo, ahora cada que lo veo, solo pienso en la única falla profesional de toda mi maldita vida

-es de hecho porque soy el jefe de la policía que estoy el día, o más bien la noche de hoy aquí, mira, ¿has escuchado sobre ese loco que se anda paseando por ahí con una chaqueta de un color rojizo y un antifaz negro cubriendo su rostro que anda por ahí golpeando gente y creando disturbios por todos lados?, me está causando muchos problemas

-a…sí, creo haber escuchado rumores y leído algo sobre eso en el periódico, pero…mmm, no se mucho, lamento no poder ayudarte amigo

-sí, que lastima que no puedas hacer mi trabajo más fácil, pero bueno, tendré que esperar a que el se descuide y poder atraparlo con las manos en la masa-dije mientras que tomaba del bolcillo de mi saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomaba uno, le ofrecí uno al rubio, pero lo rechazo, bien por él, que no caiga en este maldito vicio en el que yo estoy metido por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Asuma, mi ex compañero hasta que fue asesinado, pobre, no pudo ver a su hijo, que lastima, pero bueno, para cuando Salí de mis pensamientos el ya estaba de espaldas y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo detuve con unas simples palabras

-y tu… ¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí tan tarde?, debes tener más cuidado, siempre hay por ahí gente mala que podría hacerte daño

-¿es eso una amenaza?-su voz se escucho con un tono serio que solo utilizaba cuando algo le molestaba, luego giro la cabeza mostrando su típica sonrisa-solo biné a dar una vuelta, ya sabes, para matar el aburrimiento y…ya sabes, divertirme un rato con unos **amiguitos** muy especiales-hiso énfasis en esa palabra para despejarme cualquier duda

-bueno…OH, demonios, le prometí a Temari que pasaría por unas cosas al supermercado, creo que tendré que irme por digamos…media hora, espero que si el Kiuby tiene pensado hacer acto de presencia no sea durante ese tiempo, o no podre atraparlo, bueno, que te diviertas Uzumaki-dije y le brinde una falsa sonrisa a la que él respondió de la misma forma

-bueno, espero que tengas suerte con ese asunto, nos vemos después…o no-maldito, el muy maldito se mofo de mi en mi cara, jm, de no ser por esa amistad de hace años yo hubiera podido…pero bueno, lo que más quería en ese momento era el no tener que haber estado hay en ese momento, eso me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas pasados, y futuros…

_**Flash back**_

Todavía me acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, un maldito día normal, si claro, lo había sido casi por completo, me acuerdo, ese día saldría más tarde que de costumbre, obviamente eso molesto y mucho a mi novia, je…después de terminar con mis asuntos Salí de mi oficina muy cansado y arto de tantos problemas," maldita ciudad", pensaba mientras que caminaba rumbo a la puerta de salida, dirigí mi vista a un lado y encontré a mi viejo amigo y colega, Chouji, ese tipo siempre esta tragando todo el maldito día, es un buen amigo, pero pésimo policía

-dime, ¿Qué demonios haces Chouji?-el chico se estremeció con mi vos y casi se cae de su silla, luego me miro con algo de enfado y se levanto de su asiento

-no me asustes de esa forma Shikamaru-reí con sus palabras

-que haces aquí tan tarde, vete a casa

-y tu, Temari te matara si no llegas a tu departamento como la otra ves

-tengo algunos trabajos pendientes, pero la verdad ya iba de salida, ven, te dejara cerca de tu casa

-gracias Shika, solo recogeré mis cosas y nos vamos-dijo y comenzó a recoger varias cosas de su escritorio y luego se levanto dejando caer un periódico que estaba leyendo-maldición-dijo y trato de agacharse con todas las cosas que llevaba en las manos, habría sido divertido el verlo un rato tratar de recogerlo, pero bueno, es mi amigo así que…

-yo lo hago-me agache y tome el periódico lo revise instintivamente y algo me llamo la atención, una fotografía y un encabezado-¿qué demonios es esto?-pregunte y Chouji me miro algo desconcertado

-pues…es el _Kiuby…_es de lo que todos hablan, es…la noticia de moda

-pero… ¿quién demonios es él?

-nadie sabe, aparece para golpear a las personas y luego nadie sabe a dónde se va, es asombroso no,

-"el superhéroe de konoha"-decía en el encabezado aquel periódico-valla, justo lo que necesitaba esta ciudad, otro loco que se anda paseando por ahí haciendo estupideces y eso

-no seas tan duro Shikamaru, mira, el no es malo-Chouji se paro y camino a mi lado hacia el estacionamiento-mira, recuerdas al tipo ese que arrestamos hace un tiempo, pero que no pudieron encarcelar-me dijo y recordé con amargura ese hecho, un maldito pederasta, lo encontramos en la escena del crimen, tuvimos testigos, pruebas, testimonios, ¡todo!, y aun así el fue declarado inocente por el simple hecho de ser un maldito empresario con dinero, gente como esa me enferma

-lo recuerdo-le dije finalmente a Chouji con una voz en particular fría

-pues, ese tal _Kiuby_ le dio su merecido, lo encontraron en un callejón, con varios golpes

-sí, pero es nuestro trabajo el encerrar a basuras como él en prisión en base a sus actos, no es correcto que personas como el hagan justicia por su propia mano de esa forma

-pero Shikamaru…mira, además de encontrarlo golpeado y medio muerto, encontraron varios documentos que el muy desgraciado altero y pruebas sobre otros actos enfermizos que cometió, lo procesaron y ahora pasara por mínimo 40 años de su jodida vida en prisión

-afff…de todas formas, no estoy de acuerdo con eso

-que te pasa amigo, no te agrada la idea de que esta maliciosa ciudad tenga un justiciero que la proteja

Me limite a no seguir con esa discusión que no nos llevaría a nada, Chouji es muy testarudo y yo muy cerrado, así que todo eso seguiría y seguiría, analizando mis puntos, sus puntos y luego terminaríamos sin llegar a una conclusión que convenciera a ambos. Subimos a mi auto, el viaje a casa de Chouji fue silencioso y al llegar se despidió diciendo "ten cuidado Shikamaru, las calles son peligrosas y si algo te pasa tu novia te asesina" me despedí sonriéndole divertido con esas palabras, volvía conducir y me detuve luego de un rato, a esa hora ya casi todos los comercios estaban serrados, y decidí solo comprar lo que pudiera, para mi suerte encontré un minisúper que habría las 24 horas del día. Baje del auto y me aproxime a este hasta que escuche algunos gritos, ¡maldición!, si mis instintos policiacos no fallaban, esa sería una larga noche, acelere el paso al mismo tiempo que me agachaba un poco y sacaba mi arma, pude ver desde el cristal de la puerta como dos hombres armados le apuntaban a otro detrás del mostrador, me quede quieto esperando, en cuanto salieran, los tomaría por sorpresa, el único riesgo era que el hombre que estaba siendo asaltado fuera a cometer alguna estupidez…bueno, eso creí…

-suelta el arma-maldición, me precipite, ahora un arma estaba apuntando a mi cabeza-no me oíste, suelta el arma imbécil-volvió a decir con un volumen de vos más alto y eso llamo la atención de uno de los asaltantes de adentro

-sí, ya, oye, tranquilo amigo, no te precipites si, mira-solté el arma y me enderece con las manos en alto-ya esta,

-policía he, bien, ¿que los malditos puercos no pueden dejar en paz a uno mientras se gana la vida?

-bueno, si se ganaran la vida de una forma un poquito más legal, les dejaríamos el camino libre-bromee, no fue algo muy sensato considerando que después de eso me golpeara en un costado y me dejara sin aire y tirado en el suelo

-estúpido policía-escuche como el revólver giraba y se detenía listo para dispararme una bala-¿tus últimas palabras?-me voltee para quedar boca arriba, si este era mi fin, estaba dispuesto a encarar la muerte, mas, que increíbles sorpresas te trae la vida a veces

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?

-je…no querrás engañarme con ese viejo truco…-apenas termino con esa frase fue derribado por él, fue la primera vez que lo vi

-tu…tu…

-que sucede-al lugar llego uno de los asaltantes, salió apresurado y observo a su amigo tirado en el suelo para luego ver un tubo estrellarse en su cabeza, bueno…lastimado o no tenía que hacer algo, mientras el entro a la tienda por el otro sujeto, el si estaba armado, escuche un tiro y observe por la ventana mire como él se acerco mas y lo desarmo golpeando la mano con la que sostenía el arma, el hombre trato de golpearlo pero el detuvo y esquivo sus golpes con gran habilidad, y luego de un solo golpe en la quijada derribo al hombre que escupió algo de sangre y cayó al suelo pesadamente, luego de esto el sujeto salió del minisúper y al pasar a mi lado me miro, lo pude ver más detenidamente, llevaba una chaqueta gruesa de un color rojizo medio naranja con un gorro que le cubría la cabeza aunque se lograba ver parte de su rostro y un antifaz negro que cubría parte de este

-¿supondré que puedes encargarte de todo a partir de aquí?-me dijo con un tono burlón y una vos extrañamente familiar para mi, se giro y comenzó a caminar lentamente, cerré los ojos y suspire hago aliviado y algo molesto, seguía vivo, pero…gracias a el, y eso me hacía sentir humillado.

Abrí de golpe los ojos al escuchar un estruendoso sonido debido a otro disparo y mire al sujeto que cayó al suelo y mire al tipo que me había apuntado a la cabeza sosteniendo el arma, no lo pensé dos veces cuando mientras reía se arrastraba en el suelo para volverle a disparar de más cerca y tome mi arma para dispararle y atinarle en la nuca. Me para algo adolorido aun y me hacer que para ver al sujeto que por suerte, seguía vivo, la bala había dado en su hombro, voltee para que quedara boca arriba y pudiera respirar con mayor facilidad

-tranquilo, llamare una ambulancia y estarás bien-le dije al momento que ponía unas esposas en sus muñecas-lo siento _Kiuby_, pero aunque me hallas salvado la vida, debo hacer mi trabajo-el sonrió, lo que me dejo desconcertado, no resistí y le quite el gorro y el antifaz dando con esos tan familiares ojos azules y esa cabellera rubia

-ni aunque…se trate de un viejo amigo…puedes hacer una excepción-se esforzó por decirme…

_**Fin del Flash back**_

El resto es historia, lo lleve a mi departamento, Temari se puso muy roñosa por ello, pero aceptó a ayudar y guardar el pequeño secretillo de mi antiguo amigo y lo atendió, gracias a dios mi novia es una buena enfermera…mas…ahora, por ello, me encontraba en una situación muy, muy enredosa y demasiado peligrosa, bueno, ni que hacer…

Cuando acorde el ya estaba por entrar al bar, mire mi reloj y me percate que ya casi eran las dos de la madrugada

-Maldición, me matara, me matara sin duda-me di la vuelta y decidí hacer lo que había dicho irme mientras él, se reunía con sus amigos a charlar un rato, mientras, el le dio la vuelta a su chaqueta quedando abrigado por una de color rojizo, se amarro un antifaz negro cubriendo sus ojos y luego se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro, hora de trabajar podría decirse, pues que comience lo bueno…

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ups, jejeje, sí que me tome un buen tiempo he, bueno, luego de varios días…bueno semanas…ok ok meses aquí está un nuevo capítulo y espero poder actualizar más seguido ejejeje…

_**Superhéroe**_

Misión 3: en el bar

El lugar era asqueroso, un bar de mala muerte y que por fuera lucia en deplorables condiciones, realmente mal, las paredes manchadas con distintos tipos de suciedad e incluso sangre, tenia cuarteaduras y demás cosas por el estilo e incluso varias marcas que parecía ser de balas, por dentro, el lugar era tal vez un poco mejor pero aun así no de mucha categoría, el humo de cigarro se respiraba en todo momento y botellas quebradas adornaban la alfombra, aun así, y aunque pareciera algo completamente imposible, eran bastantes personas las que frecuentaban ese lugar, el lo sabía, porque en más de una ocasión había ido a ese lugar para diferentes propósitos, uno de los cuales, el más común, buscar información, sabía que si alguien estaba haciendo una mala jugada, el debía estar enterado.

Así pues, el se acerco hasta llegar a la entrada donde había un par de guardias y una larga fila para entrar, el avanzó sin poner atención a nadie y se puso hasta el frente para entrar, uno de los guardias lo tomo del hombro y lo empujo para que retrocediera

-oye fenómeno, respeta la fila si no quieres problemas

-sugiero que tú me dejes pasar si no quieres problemas, créeme, no quieres meterte conmigo-dijo con toda seguridad y las personas cercanas retrocedieron un poco, algunos porque sabían que habría una riña, otros porque aunque no era un personaje muy conocido, lo reconocieron,

-¿me amenazas insecto?-se burlo uno de los guardias

-creo que tendremos que enseñarle a respetar a la gente no te parece-agrego el otro que se puso detrás de el, sin ninguna palabra más se lanzo a taclearlo por la espalda, pero el chico esquivo el golpe y el hombre se estampo con su compañero, después el joven salto y le asesto una patada a uno de ellos y tomo al otro por la cabeza y lo estampo con la pared, los espectadores miraron sin saber que hacer mas que no molestarlo, el siguió su camino y entro al bar para poder hablar con quien consideraba la única persona que sabía todo sobre todo

Entro al bar y pudo ver una gran variedad de personas, desde hombres con ropas simples y de aspecto rudo, hasta hombres que parecían buscar algo de diversión y salir de la rutina, a su alrededor había varias mesas, hombres embriagándose y compartiendo algunas bebidas con mujeres obviamente contratadas, mientras que otras bailaban sobre largas mesas con escasa ropa, sonrió pensando que la única razón por la cual tanta gente frecuentaba ese lugar era porque las más hermosas mujeres trabajaban en ese lugar, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la barra

-que le sirvo caballero-dijo el cantinero y se dio la vuelta para verlo-a…no tu…cada que vienes me ocasionas problemas Uzumaki-dijo el joven en un susurro y se mostraba bastante molesto

-perdona Kiba, pero necesito información

-siempre vienes por información, siempre causas un desastre luego de que tela doy y siempre están a punto de despedirme por eso

-oye…por favor, esto es muy importante-dijo mientras deslizaba un billete de gran valor por la barra

-…bien pero que sea rápido, y en cuanto te diga lo que quieres saber, te largas y no vuelves, por lo menos en dos meses si, es el tiempo que necesito para reunir dinero y poder rentar un apartamento fuera de esta ciudad de locos

-bien bien, aunque te extrañare, y a Akamaru también,

-si si igualmente, ya dime qué quieres imbécil

-conoces las empresas Courf

-mmm, las empresas Courf, dueñas de la mayoría de los comercios de la ciudad incluyendo este cochino bar, esas empresas Courf

-a…si, esas meras

-sí, las conozco, que quieres saber

-la hija del socio mayoritario, fue secuestrada

Kiba empalideció al escucharlo, trago saliva y se mostro tan tranquilo para contestarle-…a…se trata de eso

-sí, sabes que el hombre es una pieza muy importante en este lugar, lo controlas y controlas todo, hospitales, comercios, este cochino bar y hasta gran parte de la policía, no creo que sean personas comunes y corrientes, deben de ser algún grupo mafioso muy influyente y por tanto muy avaros, quiero que me digas algo, lo que sea,

-pues mi viejo amigo, no sé nada, ella…no tenía idea de que la habían raptado

-fue apenas esta tarde, eso creo, y el padre cree que la policía es incompetente, aunque pienso que el debe saber que los responsables pueden tener influencias en la policía,

-pues, no puedo ayudarte en nada, no tengo tantos contactos como para saber eso

-sabes de alguien que si

-no…e…no, nadie

-Kiba, deja de lado tu persona y dime si sabes algo, se que lo sabes

-…aaa…mira, la única persona que creo que podría saber algo, no te dará la información así como así, mi el dueño de este lugar, mi jefe, es un hombre que no hablara con facilidad

-Bueno…entonces habrá que hacerlo hablar

-eeespera que vas a hacer

-conseguir información con mi otro buen amigo

-Uzumaki no vayas a…

-Kiba, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te escuche pronunciar mi nombre, aunque últimamente no muchos lo hacen…por favor, hazme sentir que aun somos amigos como cuando niños-dijo y se marcho sin ponerle mas atención al joven de la barra

-maldito Kiuby…-solo pronuncio ese joven-desde que éramos niños, paso mucho contigo y también con el…

El joven siguió su camino sin que le prestaran mucha atención y llego a una puerta al fondo del lugar, giro la perilla de esta y entro, nunca tenia puesto el seguro, cuando entro encontró a una mujer de espaldas semidesnuda sentada en las piernas de un hombre sobre un sofá, la chica volteo y se percato de la presencia de el

-Por favor señorita, sería tan amable de dejarme un momentito hablar con él-la mujer volteo a ver al hombre con quien estaba el cual le hiso una seña con la mano para que se fuera, tomo sus cosas y se retiro del lugar tan rápido como pudo cerrando la puerta después de salir

-aaa….se puede saber por qué demonios estas aquí, dijo él mientras se ponía de pie

-bueno…no hablemos con rodeos, tu sabes algo que yo quiero saber-dijo y tomo la fotografía que guardaba en su bolsillo y se la dio

-mm… ¿muy bonita, es tu novia?

-no tengo tiempo para juegos, donde esta

-no sé, porque piensas que debería saberlo

-porque eres una rata vil y despreciable y cosas como estas son tu especialidad

-mmm…podría ser…-dijo y luego tomo una copa de una mesita en medio de la habitación-Clark-exclamo y por una puerta detrás de el entro un hombre alto y de notable musculatura

-llamo usted señor

-sí, encárgate de esta molestia por favor-dijo y se dio la vuelta tomando asiento nuevamente

-a…Kabuto, enserio quieres que haga esto

-si le ganas te diré lo que quieras

Dicho esto el hombre se lanzo contra el joven y lo derribo de un solo golpe en el rostro, el chico escupió algo de sangre y trato de ponerse de pie pero sintió como era levantado con una gran fuerza que incluso se impacto contra el techo y callo boca arriba, miro al sujeto el cual estaba por golpearle el estomago con el puño pero alcanzo a esquivarlo rodando hasta toparse con la puerta, el hombre trato nuevamente de golpearlo en el rostro pero él se agacho y golpeo su estomago tan fuerte como pudo haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos para luego golpearle la cara y luego darle una patada en la perna que causo que callera arrodillado y pudiera golpear su cabeza con su rodilla dejándolo inconsciente

-m…no…fue…difícil…-dijo bastante agitado y con la boca ensangrentada-Kabuto miro incrédulo a su guarda espaldas vencido y tirado en el suelo y se levanto para tratar de huir-a no claro que no-dijo el joven y tomo un cenicero de la mesita y lo lanzo dándole en la pierna provocando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se golpeara con la pared, el camino con calma hasta llegar al rincón donde estaba el son la nariz sangrante

-maldito, mira lo que hiciste-dijo él mientras que el joven solo se agacho y clavo su negaba en la pierna de Kabuto haciéndolo gritar muy fuerte

-bueno, ahora creo que ya estás listo para hablar con toda sinceridad conmigo, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Dónde está ella?

Kabuto desvió la mirada y luego lo miro fijamente a los ojos y susurro un nombre que el joven escucho con suma claridad,

Ya se encontraba cerca, según Kabuto la tenían en una vieja fábrica abandonada, el estaba pensativo, una vez mas lo vería, luego de un largo tiempo en realidad "tenias que ser tu" se repetía una y otra vez "de todos los degenerados, idiotas, cleptómanos y barbajanes de esta jodida ciudad, tenias que ser tu verdad, solo podía tratarse de ti…"

_Continuara…_


End file.
